Never Thought This Would Ever Happen
by Brittana-is-wanky
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is just one touch or lick to realize what you want has always been right in front of you. HeYa story. This is all made up.
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank a new friend for reading this and helping me give this story a name because without her I would have never posted it. So thanks for believing in it.

Please let me know what you think, reviews would be awesome or let me know on my twitter (at heathersboobs). Thanks for reading & enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was almost 2 years ago. We were shooting 'Blame It On The Alcohol', when I first read threw the script was excited until I read that Santana would be licking salt off my bare stomach. I became nervous and I didn't know why Naya was my best friend. Moments before the scene, they had me lay down and Naya came over to me.

"This should be exciting shouldn't it?" Naya ran her finger over my stomach, tracing each of my abs.

"Um, I guess." I was growing more and more nervous and I think Naya was starting to tell as she intertwined my fingers with hers.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice laced with concern calmed me, before I could speak Ryan took a seat in his chair letting us know we were starting.

"Naya, Heather you're up first. I want this to be sexy but not too sexy." Ryan yelled at us and then they rolled the cameras.

The first time Naya ran her tongue across my stomach, the nerves I felt, felt more like butterflies. I wanted; no I needed to feel her tongue again. Then like he read my mind Ryan called cut and told her to slow her tongue down. The second time I felt Naya's tongue it was like electricity was running threw my body.

As soon as Ryan finished the scene I ran off set to my trailer. I couldn't believe what I was feeling in places I shouldn't be feeling things for my best friend.

I got to my trailer and stripped down to my bra and underwear the heat I was feeling all over my body was becoming too much. I was trying to refrain from touching myself because I knew once I did I would lust for my friend more than ever.

Instead I walked over to the sink splashing cold water over my face, when I looked up I seen Naya walking threw the door and there was no where for me to hid my naked self.

"What's going on here Hemo?" Naya smiles.

"I wasn't feeling well; I think I'm coming down with a fever."

"Let me feel you." Naya starts to walk toward me.

"What?" I back away as she steps closer.

"Let me feel your head."

I couldn't let her touch me not with the feelings I had in places I shouldn't. "Naya I don't want to give you what I have."

"It's fine." Naya backs me up to the couch causing me to fall back on it. She brings the back of her hand up to my forehead. "You feel fine Heather."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Do you want me to get you a t-shirt?"

"Yes please." I watched Naya walk over to the closet picking threw the shirts until she found an oversized white dance shirt.

The way her body slowly glided back over to me was the sexiest thing I had seen. I felt my body go up a degree or two the closer she got to me. Why was I so turned on by her right now?

"Is this fine?" I nod as I stand up before I could take the shirt from her; she was sliding it over my head, letting my slide my arms threw.

"Thank you." I lay down on the couch and Naya slides in next to me, letting me lay my head on her chest. I could feel that this was a bad idea but I couldn't stop myself. She was just my friend who was caring for me; I just had to remember that.

"Are you sure you don't feel well? I mean if you wanted to cuddle with me you could have just said something."

"Naya, you think I'd fake being sick just to lay with you?"

"Yes, I'm thee best cuddle buddy."

I look up into her dark eyes. "No I'm the best."

"Did you want to do something tonight or do you have another chat date with Taylor?"

I wanted to hangout with Naya as her friend so bad but I had this aching to do more with her. "It's been kind of a long day, I was thinking about just going home and relaxing."

"Do you want to maybe relax at my house? A little wine, some movies and your favorite pizza? You can even sleep over."

I wanted to say no but it was Naya I was talking to and she doesn't take no for an answer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, just come home with me."

"I'll need to go home to get clothes."

"No you won't, just wear some of mine or sleep naked." Naya smiles.

"Fine." I look at Naya as she gets up, I try not to lick my lips as her ass is close enough to touch, she turns to face me and I slowly let me eyes wonder up her body to her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naya giggles.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing I guess. Anyways why don't I go double check to make sure we are done for the day and then I'll meet you at my car."

I nod as she strolls out of my trailer. I don't get how her licking my stomach turned me on this much, made me feel like this towards my best friend. I wanted to feel her lips on my body and I needed to run my hands all over her. But I have to stop, these feelings needed to go away. I change out of the oversized shirt and back into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

I take a deep breath and then let it out. Slowly I open the door praying that I can make it threw the night without thinking of Naya as more than a friend.

I see Naya walking on the other side of the lot toward her car and I pick up my speed so she won't have to wait for me.

"Ready?" She asks as I open the car door.

I nod as I buckle my seatbelt. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

I watch her eyes study my movements. "You're pretending to play with your phone and you can't sit still."

"I'm good." I lie, my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest and I feel like if I sit in the confined area one more minute I'm going to end up trying something stupid.

"If you say so. I've just never seen you like this." She holds her hand out for me. "Let me have your hand."

I intertwine her fingers with mine on my lap. I take my other hand and slowly run it up and down her arm. I'm able to breathe, I don't know if it's because my friend is comforting me or if it's because I'm holding her hand and getting butterflies from this.

Wait am I really feeling butterflies? Should I pull my hand away or would she thinking something was wrong? Does she know?

"You sure you're ok? Are you and Taylor fighting?"

"No we are good. Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Have you ever been in relationship but strangely attracted to someone else?"

Naya let's out a little laugh. "Strangely attracted? Who do you want to mack on Heather?"

"Now why would I tell you?"

"You don't have to. But I know you will."

"What are you saying?"

"You're easy to get stuff out of."

"You realize how wrong that sounded?"

"I was talking about your secrets but I'm going to assume that I could get that stuff out of you quite easily too."

I look over at her and she has a smile plastered to her face and I start feeling that heat all over my body like I did earlier. I squeeze her small hand tighter trying to control myself.

"Ow, Heather that's my hand."

"Oh sorry." I let go, letting her hand fall to my thigh. I expected her to pull her hand away, instead she runs her hand up to my knee and then back down.

"Honey if you need to talk about anything and I mean anything at all let me know. Please don't tell me you're fine I know you better than myself."

"Thanks but for right now I really am fine."

"I ordered the pizza before we left the lot so it should be here soon." Naya grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her bedroom. "Let's change, I want to be comfy when we cuddle."

I felt my throat go dry. I had cuddled with her every other time we watched a movie and nothing ever went past her placing a few small quick lady kisses on my neck and her arms around my waist. Tonight was different, I wanted to see how far I could push her, I wanted to feel her lips on my skin. I knew it was risky but I could feel the lust and passion burn inside me and down my legs.

Naya playfully pushed me on the bed, I quickly grabbed her arms pulling her down on top of me. I closed my eyes as Naya pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I'm exhausted aren't you?"

Naya laid her head on my chest. I brought my hand up to run it threw her dark hair. "I'm a little tired."

"Do you want to skip the movie and just eat dinner then go to bed?"

Truth was I was kind of looking forward to the movie so I could see how far I could get but this would be best wouldn't it? "If you want to we can."

"We honestly have two options. We can cuddle, watch the movie and fall asleep on the couch or just cuddle in bed."

I tried not to let the smile on my face get too big so I bite my lip. "It's up to you... But it would probably be easier if we just went to bed."

"Heather I don't want to make this awkward or anything but if maybe I didn't want to feel lonely for one night could I maybe um... Never mind."

Did she want sex from me? Is that what she was going to ask for? I could feel my face starting to burn up. "What do you want?" I say kind of playfully.

"It's nothing, forget about it."

"Naya Marie Rivera. I asked you a question, not only that but I want to know why someone like you would ever feel lonely."

"It's really nothing."

"Well then may I ask you something?" I see her nervously nod. "Can I kiss you? I've wanted to all day now."

I studied Naya's face and I seen how nervous she turned. She was biting at her bottom so hard I was afraid that she was going to draw blood.

I reach my hand up to her lips and I can see her relax a bit. I trace her bottom lip and then her top. "Why do you look like you're going to pass out?"

Her eyes started into mine and I was afraid growing more and more afraid of what she was going to say. Slowly she lowered her face down to mine, at first our lips only touched enough that we could barely feel it, then her lips hardened around mine.

Was this really happening? Slowly she pulled back from me. "Was that ok?"

I open my mouth to speak and nothing comes out, I don't even know what to say. I can feel her growing uncomfortable as she tries to slide herself off of me and before I can pull her lips back on to mine the doorbell rings.

"That's probably the pizza. I'll go grab it if you want to change."

"Ok." I could tell she was just as nervous as I was becoming. I no longer wanted to be in her house, I felt unwelcome the moment she pulled away.

I dug threw the dresser finally finding one of my old pairs of sweatpants and an old dance shirt Naya must have taken from my house at some point.

I walked out to the living room where Naya was setting out 2 plates and a bottle of wine.

"Hey, grab a plate and make yourself comfy I'm going to go change."

I nodded, I still had no words to say. I was kissed by one of the sexiest women I've ever laid my eyes on. And now that I have a moment to breath, it was the best thing I've ever experienced.

Naya had the softest lips I've ever touched. Had the kiss lasted any longer I think I would have melted into her.

I looked at the clocked and she had easily been gone 15 minutes. How hard was it to change into something simple.

I walked back towards the bedroom and slowly opened the door careful not to make any sound. I seen Naya standing in front of her mirror talking to herself. "You idiot she's your best friend and she has a boyfriend. Just because you've wanted to kiss her and she asked you to it doesn't mean you should have. She's going to hate you. Go out there and act like nothing ever happened."

I head back to the living room hoping she didn't realize I listened to the end of her rant. I settle into the couch and replay the scene over and over. She wanted to kiss me, it's hard not to have a teenage girl moment and fangirl over someone you might possible have a crush on when you find out they've wanted to kiss you too.

All though I've never wanted Naya as bad as I've wanted her today it doesn't mean I haven't thought about hooking up with her in the past, no strings attached of course. I've thought about it many times, it's hard not to especially when half the world already believe that we're secretly dating. But this time is different every minute I'm spending with her now is making me want a deeper relationship.

"Whatcha thinking." I look over seeing Naya gracefully dance her way over to me.

"Nothing, why?" I lie.

"You looked like you were in a deep thought." She stared at me like I was just going to tell her that I may have a crush on her.

"Nope, what took you so long to get changed?"

"I couldn't find anything I wanted to wear."

I wanted to call her a liar but I couldn't without letting her know I was eavesdropping.

We finished half the pizza and neither of us touched the wine and I think for the same reason. We didn't want to do something, further feelings and have the other one regret it either.

I don't care anymore I need her skin to at least touch mine. I need to hold her, if I feel something more than this silly crush I'll try to pursue more but if it just feels like a crush I'll push the feelings away.

I stand up taking our plates and my cup to the kitchen. I dump out the wasted untouched glass of wine and set our plates into the sink.

"Heather?"

I see Naya standing across from me with a look of unsureness written all over her face. "Yes?"

"That kiss earlier."

"What about it, it was a kiss?" I try not to act like it's a big deal, I don't want to freak her out with feelings.

"I shouldn't say this but I did enjoy it. Maybe a little bit too much. I just needed to let you know and I know you have a boyfriend so it's not big deal."

I bite my lip as my heart melts in my chest, she enjoyed it. "I think it's a big deal."

"Why? You can't think it's a big deal, your not allowed. I don't want to mess us up."

"Naya calm yourself. I enjoyed it too."

I thought I'd see a smile on her face instead she looked sad. "Don't say that, you have a boyfriend."

"I'm telling you I enjoyed kissing you and you're telling me I can't because I have Taylor?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"Please don't."

I walk towards her backing her up against the fridge. "What if I really want to?" She shakes her head. "What if I told you I wouldn't be able to make it threw the night if I didn't."

Before she can shake her head again I cup her face with my hands. "Please don't Heather."

"Fine." I drop my hands and walk back towards the living room.

"Are you upset at me?" I see Naya rushing after me out of the corner of my eye.

"No, its just not fair how you can tell me you enjoyed it and then not let me kiss you after I tell you I want to."

"You have a boyfriend Heather."

"Yes I have the boyfriend not you. So why do you get to keep throwing it in my face like I'm doing something wrong? So fucking what I kissed you, if I want to do it again and you do too then let me."

"It's cheating." I've never heard Naya yell at me like that.

"Oh grow up Naya I said I wanted to kiss you not have sex with you."

"You don't get it, to you these kisses are nothing. I really like you and it's been so hard to hide these feelings for so long. I shouldn't have kissed you, it was a moment of weakness."

"You don't know if it meant anything to me."

"Really, I don't? I think I'm sure of my feelings." I have no idea how we got here. I've never yelled at her and she's never yelled at me.

"Let me ask you then, when was the first time you felt something, like truly felt you wanted more than a friendship from me?"

Technically it's been less than 24 hours but I couldn't tell her that. My feelings for her were growing and not only in my lady parts but in my heart. Even fighting right now I wanted to kiss those lips and cuddle into her. "Nay please calm down." I smile at her hoping to break the tension a little. "Can I kiss you now?"

I watch her frown turn into a huge smile and she does something I would never expect, she nods.

"Are you sure?" She nods again, I take a step closer to her grabbing her arms wrapping them around my waist. "Positive?"

She tightens her grip around me, I take it as a yes. I bring my hands up to face. Slowly I press my lips to hers. Our lips melt into each other and then shes pulls away.

"You see what you do to me?"

I bite my lip trying to keep my goofy smile from showing. "Make you happy?"

"You make me very happy."

"I do like you Nay, more than a friend."

"I like you too but in all honestly you already have someone that you love and I don't want to be the other woman. I don't mind kissing you but the way you got when I licked your stomach today we will start to have major sexual tension if we continue just kissing each other."

"First off you noticed that?" She nodded biting her lip.

"Secondly I can continue kissing you."

"For tonight." She smiles, showing me her white teeth.

I know the way I'm acting is wrong, I have a long distance relationship with someone I've been with for years and now I have my best friend who has liked me for awhile now and I haven't noticed which is stupid because I should have known.

I'm an idiot, no matter who I'm with I'm going to hurt someone that I care for. I'll either hurt Taylor who is the man who I've always planned on marrying one day. Or I'll hurt Naya and the last thing I want to do is lead her on and then pull away but what if I don't take a chance on her and I miss out on something beautiful.

Naya grabs my hand and pulls me to the bedroom. The closer we get the bigger her smile gets and the more I feel like I want to protect her and not ever do anything to hurt her. She slides under the covers and we both lay on our sides facing each other.

I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and rest my hand on her ear for a second. She grabs my hand pulling it towards her lips, laying kisses on each of my fingers.

She let's go of my hand and then lays her hand on my hip. "Is this ok?" I nod. "Let me know if I make you feel uncomfortable."

"I will." I prop my head up on with my hand. "Naya, when did you know you liked me?"

"The second I seen your gorgeous eyes."

I feel myself start to blush and I cant contain my smile any longer, this night has been a dream come true. "That long?"

"Yes."

I scoot closer to her, grab her hand on my hip and I drop it behind my back letting it fall to my lower back. I feel her move her hand and place it further up. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm just trying to make you as comfortable as possible and my hand that far down your back was bound to eventually run further down."

"I can be ok with that." I push her hand back down to my lower back. "I'll let you know when I stop wanting you to touch me. So for now you have my permission to roam my body with your beautiful hands.. Or mouth."

"My mouth?" She let's out a small giggle. "Let's just stick to hands for now."

I look into her dark eyes and even in the dead of the night I can see them glowing of happiness. "I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you."

"So then don't."

"I'm going to try my best not to."

"Who are you more scared of hurting him or me?"

"Definitely you."

"Listen if you hurt me, I'll find some way to eventually one day get over it. But just knowing that for tonight I'm actually getting my shot with you means everything to me."

"Aw Nay. Can I kiss you now?"

I feel her hands wrap around my neck, pulling me closer. "You don't have to keep asking."

Naya takes my bottom lip between hers, gently sucking on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who favorited and subscribed after the last chapter. And thanks to my friend who helped my get this chapter done and the next one started.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

I watched as Naya pulled her lips away from mine. "Are you really ok with everything that has happened so far tonight? I don't want to wake up tomorrow with you upset at me for touching you."

I lean into her lips, kissing them lightly. "I won't be upset at you. As long as I wake up next to you in the morning I'll be happy."

"Ok, I'm just making sure. I don't want to lose my friend over my feelings."

"You won't ever lose me."

I run my hand down her stomach and up under her shirt feeling her toned stomach. I could feel her body grow under her hotter under my fingers. The warmer her body got the more I wanted to run my fingers over her body.

"You're burning up, can I take this off?" I tug her shirt and she nods. She helps me pulls her shirt off and I throw it on the floor. "You're beautiful Nay." I run my fingers over her abs. I rest my hand on her heart feeling it race a mile a minute. All I can do is smile at her, I've never seen her more nervous and it seems like the more I try to get her to relax the more tense she gets.

I sit up against the headboard of the bed and swing my leg behind her body. Naya backs her body up closer to mine. "You need to relax." I rub my hands over her shoulders, down her back and up to her bra. I fumble trying to unhook it.

"Heather, um it unhooks in the front." She reaches behind her back grabbing my hands, running them over her boobs to the hook of her bra. She let's go of my hands to let me take it off. "Wait, before you do this are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you because I don't need this."

"Naya do you trust me?" Within the past few hours my passion has grown so much for this girl. Feelings like this don't just start over night, what I feel for Naya is something that has been buried in me since the day I seen her. Had I been single the day I met her god only knows how close we'd be now. "I trust you Heather."

I climb out of bed and walk over to the light switch, turning them on but dimming them enough I could see her face. I could see she looked confused by me hoping out of bed. "Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Slide you bra off and lay back."

She looked at me and her eyes told me that she was scared, nervous but happy. I took a deep breath and climbed into bed next to her. "You were willing to let me slip your bra off a second ago so what's wrong? Is it the fact that it's not dark in here?" She nods.

"I want to see you naked but I'm scared that you'll undress me and realize you don't want this as much as I do because I am a girl and I don't have man parts."

"Baby, shhh. I turned on the light because I wanted to see your face. I want to remember exactly how you look during all of this. You are sexy... and I don't need man parts to make me happy. The only thing I need is you."

I grab her hips helping her move her body to my lap, she faces me and I lean in to lightly kiss her. Slowly my hands run up her sides, hitting the bottom of her bra and dragging my fingers across to unsnap it and slide it off. "Seriously who needs any man when I have a women with 2 sexy perfect boobs right here?" I see her face calm and start to relax as my mouth wraps around one of her nipples.

"Heather." I hear her moan out. I drag my hand up to her other boob. "Stop."

"Am I doing something wrong, I've never done this?" I start panicking as she pulls away.

"You're fine now hold on." She pulls up and back on my legs enough for me to fall flat on my back. She tugs on the waist band of my sweatpants. "May I?"

I nod. Naya slowly pulls them off and tosses them. She kisses the inside of my thighs and then lays her body down between my legs. She brings her face up to mine kissing my nose.

"You're beautiful Heather, like insanely beautiful." My heartbeat quickened as she looked down on me. "I want to make love to you."

I cup her face with my hands pulling her down on top of me. "Me too."

At first her lips were soft around mine, as they hardened I part my lips enough for her tongue.

We pull away for air and I open my eyes to see her staring at me with a goofy smile. "You look so happy, did I cause this?" I trace her lips with my index finger.

She grabs both my hands intertwining our fingers… "Yes." I barely hear her whisper.

She let's go of my hand running her now free hand between our stomachs, she stops at the top of my underwear. I feel her hand start to shake. "Nay, baby I want you too but only if you do."

Naya lets her hand slide into my underwear. She starts rubbing small circles into my clit. I didn't realize how bad I needed her until now. Slowly she inserts one finger; I wrap my arms around her back digging my nails into her skin as she inserts a second finger and starts pumping in and out of me. My nails dig further into her skin as she quickens her pace. "Nayaaa." I moan into her ear. Slowly she pulls her fingers out running them up to her mouth, licking my wetness off.

She slides down the bed and pull my underwear off throwing them off to the side.

I watch as she positions her face between my legs. Leaving warm wet kisses on the inside of each of my thighs. I close my eyes and feel her reach for my hand, intertwining our fingers on my stomach.

"Open your eyes." I look down at her; slowly she enters her tongue in me and then out. She inserts two fingers in me getting a steady rhythm and brings her wet tongue to my clit. That was it for me, my back arched and she quickened her pace and started making bigger circles with her tongue. I squeezed her hand tight as I throw my head back into the pillow. The room felt like it was spinning. As if we had done this a million times she slowed down her down her fingers to almost a complete stop. She kissed each of my thighs. "Come for me baby." She thrusts her fingers out then back in and that was all it took.

She waited until I came down and pulled her fingers out, she cleaned up licking every part of my causing me to shutter one last time. I opened my eyes when I felt her tongue leave my body and she licked her fingers clean. That drove me crazy, I wanted her again.

I helped her pull her body back up to me. Kissing her soft lips. "That was-"

"Hot, sexy, beautiful."

"Yes." I brush her hair out of her face. "Did you want me to do that to you?"

"Not now, that was about you. Just a little taste of what life could be like if we were together."

"A little taste?" I lick my lips. "That was my first."

I watch Naya get a huge grin on her face. "Your first? You aren't a virgin."

"My first real orgasm." I feel a bit ashamed admitting it. Naya laughs and it doesn't make me feel any better. "Stop laughing."

"It's just funny that you have to fake it with your boyfriend. Has he ever gone down on you before?"

"No."

"Honey why at are you still with him? Any guy who doesn't please you in all ways possible isn't worth it. And the fact that you have to fake it because he doesn't know your body well enough says a lot." She leans over giving me a light peck on the lips. "I think I'm better qualified for the job. I can give you pleasure in bed and I always put that dorky smile on your face." I start smiling. "Yes that one."

"You think you're qualified for the job?"

"Do you not think I am?"

"Honestly Nay, it's not weather or not your qualified, right now the job is still taken and I shouldn't be talking about Taylor like this." I felt bad, I mean Naya was over qualified for the job she and I would make a great team and couple. I wanted to be with her but I cheated on my boyfriend. Even if I was slowly falling out of love with him, I was still in a relationship with him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be here then."

"I guess I shouldn't." I jump put of bed grabbing my pants from the floor and walk to the bathroom.

"Come on Heather really?" I hear Naya knocking on the door.

I send a quick message to Ashley explaining that I need a ride. I take a deep breath, open the door and see Naya standing there. "I'm leaving so if you could please move?"

"No. I don't get how we can make love-"

"Have sex." I believe so much that Naya and I were having more than sex but the fact is you can't make love with someone unless you are with them 100% and Naya only had my body, emotions, passion and heart; the only thing she didn't have was my commitment and my word which is with Taylor until I break up with him.

"Sex? That was more than sex. You don't have an orgasm like that with someone you don't have feelings for. What is your deal? Why are you acting like this?" I let myself show no emotion. I think Naya was buying into it because a tear slipped from her eye and it suddenly made me feel like I got kicked in the stomach. "Please Heather."

"Get over yourself it was just sex. And now I want to leave so please move." I try to hold in my tears as I watch her mascara run down her face.

I know you should never hurt those who matter most to you but she deserved someone who could give her everything right now. If I could I'd wrap her in my arms and protect her from myself but I couldn't I needed to break up with Taylor before I could ever trust myself alone with her again.

"Heather I love you." And there was the knife twisting into my back.

The tears I'd been holding in quickly roll down my face. "I didn't mean to make you love me."

"No you didn't but you shouldn't have let me touch you if you knew you couldn't be with me, it's not fair. You hurt me so now I lost someone who I love and my best friend."

"I'm still your best friend." "No, I can't even look at you. I don't go around sleeping with anyone. I told you I didn't want to be the other woman and you still got me to seduce you. I don't know you."

"I care about you. I do Naya. I just have-"

"I know you have Taylor, I'm sick of fucking hearing it. If you love him why did you let me have sex with you?"

Why, that was easy because I was falling for her. Was it right, no but I feel like a teenager falling in love for the first time. "I'm sorry."

"Oh good you're fucking sorry. I guess that un-does the last few hours."

"Naya do you think I would ever try to hurt you?"

"I use to think that but like I said I don't know you anymore."

I hold my hand out for her. "You know me better than anyone else."

"I don't think you're understanding me. You make me feel cheap for sleeping with you. If a guy that you loved slept with you and then went home to his girlfriend afterward what would you say to that?"

"He's an ass?"

"Well I guess you're an ass and those are your words not mine."

I don't even know what to say, I am an ass. I look like an idiot crying. I hurt my best friend. "You know just because I made a mistake doesn't mean you need to make me like shit."

"Whoa, did you just say mistake?"

My chest felt like the wind got knocked out of it, I guess I didn't think of what I said and how it could be taken a few different ways. "Naya, I didn't mean being with you."

"Get the hell out of my house. Right now." That was the loudest I had ever heard her get and it honestly scared me.

"No Naya."

"I fell for you, I let you in because I thought we might have a chance and then you let me sleep with you, which I thought went well and then you get upset with me because you cheated on you're boyfriend and now you're telling me you made a mistake."

None of this is her fault; if I was single I'd be with her in an instant. I slowly start to walk, backing her up against the nearest wall. I grab her hands, holding them lose enough it doesn't hurt her but tighten enough that she wont slip away.

"Listen to me and then I'll leave." Naya turns her cheek toward me trying to ignore me. "What happened here in that bed was beautiful. Not once in my life has anyone ever made me feel that good about myself. The mistake I made was cheating on my boyfriend, I was unfaithful. I'm sorry. Believe me or not. I tried and that's all I can do." I kiss her cheek and head for the door.

"Heather, it doesn't change a thing. You're going back home to him and it doesn't sound like you plan on leaving him. So I guess our sex was indeed at one night stand."

I don't even have fight left in me. So walk out the door. I'm not trying to disrespect her, I have feeling for her but she also has to realize that I'm with someone. She knew the circumstances when she slept with me too. It wasn't a one way street we both knew I was already attached to someone.


	3. Chapter 3

I know the last chapter was pretty intense, this one isn't as intense. I promise it gets better for them.

Chapter 3

I felt numb all morning. I'm still not sure how I made it to work. I remember coming home last night; I managed to silently cry myself to sleep so Taylor wouldn't hear. I woke up, to Taylor kissing my forehead asking if I was alright. I remember crying in the shower for an hour. After that I must have just gone threw the motions.

I felt weak without my best friend. I sat in our trailer starring at a wall. I didn't even know what I would do if I seen Naya walk threw the door. Finally it was time to go to set, still no Naya. I walk out the door and Amber catches me.

"Where's your partner in crime?"

"Hm." I quickly realize Amber is talking to me. "What was that?"

"I just asked where-"

"What the hell?" I look over watching Naya walk out of Dianna's trailer.

"You ok Heather?"

"I'm sorry Amber; I just can't believe I screwed up this much."

"What are you talking about? I know I'm not Naya but I'm still here for you, if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"Hey Dianna, hey Naya." Amber yells across the lot.

Dianna smiles and waves back. "Hey Amber, hi Heather." I watch Naya look Amber and I up and down and then give mean dirty look.

"What's up with Naya?" Amber stops me. "I haven't talked to her in a few days, so I doubt I did anything. So girl that look was meant for you and it makes sense with the way you're acting."

"I feel like my heart has been ripped out. I messed up."

"It's Naya we all know she's like in love with you, you guys will be back to normal in a few days."

I look down at the ground that was the problem Naya was in love with me and I let her down. I had the chance with a great girl and I blew it.

"Wait, wait she's not really in love with you... Is she?"

I keep my mouth closed, I don't know if I should or shouldn't be talking about this.

"Heather, are you not talking to her because she told you she loved you?"

"No, but I did mess up big time."

"Let's go to my trailer and talk, I'll text Ryan to let him know we will be late."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you."

"Heather you're practically my sister, I don't like seeing you hurt."

I kept my mouth shut as Amber puts her hand on my back. She opens her trailer door and leads me to her couch. She pats the cushion next to her; I take a seat and look around. Amber and Jenna probably have the most decorated trailer out of all the girls. Everything was animal print but it wasn't tacky.

"Talk to me."

I lay my head on her shoulder so I don't have to make eye contact.

"I'm falling in love with her but I messed up. We had sex together last night; I guess I wouldn't call it sex. It was a beautiful passionate moment that I didn't want to ever end. She was so delicate and-"

"Yeah, I don't think I want to hear this part. Maybe skip to what set you two off."

"Sorry. Anyways some how Taylor's name got mentioned and every time I opened my mouth I dug myself a little deeper."

"Do you want to be with her?"

I look up at Amber. "More than you could possibly ever know."

"Let's get to set and then when you get a chance tell her how you feel."

Eventually we got to set and everyone was laughing and having fun except Naya, her nose was in her phone trying to avoid everything. I walked over to the empty seat beside her. "Can we talk later?

"If you want." Her voice was quiet and filled with sadness. I wanted nothing more than to hug her tight.

We finished filming a few group scenes, thank god I had like no lines my mind was else where the whole time. Ryan dismissed a few of us for the day but let us know he may need to call us back in, so not to do too much today. But with Lea, Cory and Chris shooting scenes for the rest of the day we were probably all done.

A part of me wanted to rush back to the trailer but the other part wanted to slow down. I didn't want to mess everything up again. And I definitely didn't want to throw up and the way my stomach was going I was for sure going to.

I reach our trailer; look around to see if Naya was coming. I didn't see her so I was hoping she was inside. I open the door and I see Naya sitting with her nose in her phone again but quickly put it away when she seen me.

"Hey Nay."

I watched her look me over for a few seconds.

"Hi." Her voice was still quiet and sad.

"How are-"

"Please don't ask me that."

"Can I ask why were you went to Di's trailer this morning instead of coming here? Did I mess up that much?"

"I can't be around you Heather. It took a lot for me just to open the door. I love you. I really love you and I'm not going to play games anymore. You made it clear that you have a boyfriend so I'm going to respect that."

"Ok but-"

"No buts Heather I love you and I apologize for yelling at you and taking everything the wrong way yesterday, I know you would never hurt me. We shared a moment and you're right it was beautiful but I can't be around you, at least for awhile."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry for everything. I knew you had Taylor and I still took advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage me."

"I'm also sorry for telling you that you made me feel cheap. You didn't. Yesterday you made me realize that I love you more than I thought possible. It's scary feeling that kind of love, my heart is telling me that you felt it too but my head keeps telling me to drop it. Yesterday I followed my heart and that didn't work so today I'm going to listen to my brain. I beg you to just give me space for awhile."

"Naya, I need my friend."

"Please give me time to get these feelings under control. For now I know this sounds mean but I need nothing to do with you. I have to work on me."

"Fine."

"Also Lea agreed to switch trailers so I'll be moving out tomorrow morning."

"Do you want to come over and get your stuff from my house tonight?"

"Will he be there?"

"Nope he's working late."

"Ok I'll meet you there after I leave here."

I watch her grab her purse and walk out the door.

I love her, my heart feels like its being ripped out. The door opens and I think it's Naya but Amber walks up.

"I seen Naya leave, how did it go?"

"She wants space, she's switching trailers with Lea oh and she's coming over to the house to get her stuff."

"That's perfect."

"Amber did you not hear me?"

"I did. You obviously didn't tell her how you feel but you still can. I'm telling you kiss her when she gets to your apartment. If you feel like you need her more than anything and she kisses you back then be with her."

"Just kiss her?"

"If you love her don't let her go. Take a chance on her, be with her."

"Ok."

"Get your butt outta here. I'll make sure she leaves soon."

I hug Amber tight and run to my car. This has to work, I love her. I fricken love her. She's been my person for what feels like forever. I want to be with her, I need to be with her.

I jump in my car and get home in no time. This is it. If I want her I have to take this leap of fate. If she decides that she still doesn't want me then I'll let it go.

I hear a knock on the door and then it slowly open.

"Hi." She whispers, shutting the door and leaning up against it.

"Naya." I walk up in front of her and take her face in my hands. "I love you."

I kiss her forehead hoping she won't pull away. "I love you Naya and I can't let you go. I want to be with you. I want to marry you someday and I definitely want to have your babies."

Her eyes are filled with tears ready to pour out but she's still so beautiful. "You do?

"I do." I slowly kiss her soft lips. "I do." I kiss her again. "I definitely do."

"I love you and I beg you not to break my heart."

"I promise I won't. I need you."

"You love me." Naya smiles realizing what I said. And then the tears start rolling down her face.

"Yes, I love you. Now I'm going to show you."

"Show me how?" She giggles.

"Come with me." I pull her to the guest bedroom shutting the door behind us.

Our lips smash together and my hands go to the bottom of her shirt.

Her hands stop before I can pull her shirt up. "Are you sure Heather?"

"I love you Naya, trust me."

"I trust you." She raises her arms up and I pull her shirt off.

I drop to my knees kissing her stomach and I start unbuttoning her pants. I notice her hands start to reach for mine. I look up into her eyes. "I love you."

I slide her pants down kissing her thighs. She reaches for my hands pulling me up. Naya kisses my lips lightly and pulled my shirt off and unbuttoned my jeans pushing them down enough to kick them off.

I lay her on the bed on lay down on top of her, using my hands to support myself up by her head. Naya brings her hands to my face laying quick slobbery kisses all over my face.

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" I slid down her stomach placing little kisses over her abs. "Do you want to?

"I don't want to have sex with you right now. Not here, not where you live with him."

"I understand. Can I still kiss you?"

"Always. You think we can cuddle right now?"

"Of course"

I slide off Naya and lay back on the pillow; she lays her head on my chest and drapes her leg over both of mine.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I will forever feel like an idiot for blowing up on you and almost losing you."

"Aw, Heather don't feel like an idiot. I said stuff that I shouldn't have said, but you know things still have to change for us to be together." Naya grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. "You have to leave him; I don't care how much we love each other. You are not a cheater and I am not the other woman, ever. Plus if we are going to be together then I want to start us off on a good note."

"I agree I'll talk to him tonight. And then I'm taking you on a date tomorrow."

"A date?"

"Yes, dinner and a movie."

I let go of her hand pulling her chin up, lightly placing kisses over her face.

I hadn't even noticed that the door opened and Taylor was standing shocked at the doorway.

"What did I just walk in on?"

"Do you ever knock?" I yell at him as he shuts the door. I look over at Naya and I can't tell what she's feeling.

I lean over and kiss her bare shoulder. "I'm sorry Naya."

I pick up our clothes and quickly get dressed. "I'll call you later."

I lead the way to the living room and see Taylor pacing back and forth.

"I keep trying to think of reasons why my girlfriend would be laying in her underwear with anyone."

"Taylor it's-"

"Have you been fucking my girlfriend?" Taylor points his finger at Naya.

I step in front of him trying to keep him at a good distance away Naya. "Leave her alone."

Taylor took a step forward causing me to stumble back a bit. He points his finger over my shoulder only inches away her face. "Did you fuck her?"

I watch Naya tense up and I feel so helpless I'm just as scared as she is. "She didn't do anything." I take a deep breath and as stern as I can make my voice I let out. "Don't you ever put your finger in or near her face. She deserves more respect than that."

"Respect? You guys have totally been sleeping together?"

"Fine I did sleep with her, she treats me like I mean something. When we sleep together it's disgusting, you get what you want and then you're done with me."

"You seem to enjoy it. Maybe if this little home wrecker hadn't come in to our lives. Before you got that stupid job we were good together."

"Get out of my house. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"I'm not leaving."

"You're no longer welcome here."

"I'll be back, I mean you're not gay. When the sex gets old call me."

Taylor leaves and finally I feel like I can breathe. I turn around and see Naya surprisingly calm looking.

"I'm sorry you had to see that and hear that." I put my hands on her face.

"Heather its fine. I know Taylor is a jerk. You deserve a lot better."

"I think I have better standing in font of me."

"You do. Thanks for standing up for me. It was kind of sexy."

"It was now."

"Very." Naya wraps her arms around my waist. "You're coming home with me tonight, I don't want him coming back here with you alone."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I don't trust him. Please come to my house and then you need to figure out what you're going to do with him."

"I'm going to kick him out as soon as possible. I want to be with you."

"Let's take my car for now and I'll bring you back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry about today."

"It's fine, as much as he scared me I was even more scared for you."

"I promise he has never acted like that before."

I look over and see Naya coming down the stairs and take a seat next to me. "Would you feel more comfortable on the couch, guest bed or my bed."

"It doesn't matter anywhere you want to put me is fine. I hate bothering you."

"I care about you. If you want privacy you can sleep in the guest bedroom, if you want me to hold you then you can sleep in my bed or sleep in the couch and I won't bug you as much."

I didn't want to tell her I wanted to hold me because part of me felt like what I was doing was wrong; the other part of me was scared of the way Taylor reacted and wanted her to hold me.

"How about you let me hold you until you fall asleep and then I'll just let you sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch tonight."

"I don't want to put you out. Just lay with me all night, please."

"Anything. You know you don't have to be scared. He's not worth it. You deserve someone who makes you happy all the time and doesn't yell at you enough to frighten you."

"Are you saying I should be with you?"

"I'm saying you should be with someone makes you happy if it's me I'll treat you like a queen but if it's not me I still support your choices."

"I want to be with you, if you still want to be with me."

I didn't know if there was a chance that she wanted to just friends after the way Taylor treated her on top of how I acted yesterday.

"I said I loved you Heather those feelings don't just go away so of course I still want you."

"Thank you Nay."

"For what?"

"For being my everything threw the good and the bad."

"I'd do anything for you."

I lean in nervously kissing her lips. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You can change into this shirt; do you want a pair of pants to wear?" I shake my head no, as I pull off all my clothes except my black pair of underwear and pull the shirt over me.

Naya had been so nice today, especially with Taylor being as ass. She made me dinner and now she is letting me share her bed. I felt kind of bad I wish I could do something for her.

"You really don't have to take me in; if you want I can go to Ashley's."

I watch as Naya walks towards me and straddles my lap. Carefully she brings her hands to my face. "I want you here. I want to keep you safe. But if you aren't comfortable here."

"No I am. I just don't want to make you feel like you have to take care of me." I let my hand slide down her back to her ass. "I want to be able to take care of you too."

"You do just by being here."

"But I don't want it to feel like my girlfriend, wait is that ok? I guess we haven't had time to establish what we are or what we want."

I look up at Naya's face and she has the most beautiful, biggest smile I had ever seem.

"If you want to tie me down I'm ok with that. But we should wait until you figure out things with Taylor."

"So after I kick him out you'll be mine?"

"Yes."

"Well tomorrow we should consummate this relationship. I want to give you what you gave me last night."

I run my finger over the outline of her the top of her tank top. I feel a chill run threw her body and it excites me. I want her but I know I need to wait until after Taylor and I have actually broken up.

"Only if you want... Can I kiss you?"

"Please." I beg pulling her body as close as I can and then taking her bottom lip in between mine. Slowly I feel her lip harden in between mine and it only makes me crave her body more.

I want nothing more than to rip her shirt off her and be able to suck on her bare skin enough to leave little love marks all over.

"What are you thinking H?"

"More like fantasizing."

Naya slides her ass slowly back and forth my thighs causing the heat to grow painfully between my legs. "Tell me."

I shut my eyes, wishing she would stop moving her butt on me. "I can't but maybe I'll show you tomorrow."

"Now I want to know." Naya ran her hands under my shirt, squeezing both my boobs.

I throw my head back I will not be able to hold out much longer of she continues.

"H would you like it if I stopped?"

I wanted to say yes but my body kept saying no.

"I can't hear your thoughts." I feel her hot breath next to my earlobes. "We don't have to have sex tonight, I just want to play with your boobs some more and if you don't mind that I'd like to suck on your nipples."

"Stop, stop." I pull her hands put from under my shirt and then grip her waist so she is unable to move her butt.

"I had no idea how cute you were when you're sexually frustrated. It's making me want you more."

"Naya stop. I need to go take a shower or something now. You do not get to make me want you tonight. I'm hot, horny and-"

"And what? Very turned on? Now you know how I feel every time I look at you."

"Liar."

"No serious, your heart racing?"

I nod.

"Does you heart feel so warm that it might burn out of your chest?"

I nod.

"Does your skin feel like its on fire because I'm touching you?"

I nod.

"Do you have a strange sensation to rip off my clothes even when I slightly touch you?"

"How did you know?"

"I told you that's how you make me feel every time I look at you." Naya leans forward laying the softest kiss on the tip of my nose. "I'm glad you are here. But I am going to give you your space. If you want to shower, you know where the stuff is. I'll be in later if you still want me to lay with you."

"New episode of your housewife show?"

"Yea, you can come watch if you'd like."

"No thanks, I'm going to just close my eyes. Wake me when you come in, I want to cuddle with you."

I pulled her towards me for one more kiss before her show started. "Love you H."

"Love you too Nay."

The second Naya shut the door I counted to 60 and hoped she would already be in the living room with her show on.

I need to release there was no way I could wait until tomorrow for Naya.

I run my hand down my underwear feeling how wet Naya made me, I easily slipped two fingers in. Slowly pumping in and out. I tried to keep my moans as quietly as possible but I had to let it out, I moan out Naya's name louder and louder.

"Yes baby."

I stop moving my hand and turn my head to the door and seen Naya with the biggest grin on her face.

"I heard my name and came. And I'm glad I did. Please by all means continue."

"Sorry." I start pulling my hand out of my underwear.

"You didn't finish H. Do you want help?"

"No I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Heather; I think it's kind of hot."

I was embarrassed I didn't mean for her to find out what I was doing.

"Sorry."

"H, seriously it's fine. I think it's nice to know how much I actually turned you on. Don't apologize. Lay back down."

Naya walks over to me, crawling beside me.

"You don't have to lay with me."

Naya reaches for my hand and licks my fingers.

"This is my new addiction. I love the way you taste."

When she finished licking my fingers, she left a kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to let you finish, while I watch my show. Do you still want me to lay with you when I'm done?"

I nod my head, as embarrassed as I was I still wanted her arms wrapped around me tonight.

"You are very sexy H. Seriously."

I reach her arm stopping her before she can climb off the bed.

"Are you sure it's ok that you know, caught me."

"Would it help if you caught me too?"

"Maybe."

"I usually do it when I'm laying in bed at night. And honestly your name has escaped my lips a few times."

I don't feel as embarrassed hearing that, I flash her a smile letting her get back to her show.

Maybe I shouldn't be this happy but she fantasizes about me, which only makes me want her more.

I let my eyes fall rest for what seemed like 10 minutes but was probably an hour cause Naya was climbing into bed.

"Heather baby you awake."

"Hm what?" I don't know if she heard me but I felt her lift up my arm and roll under it.

"Can you roll over? I want to lay on you."

"Yeah." I roll on to my back laying my arm out for Naya to lay on.

Naya slides down the bed laying her head on my stomach, I feel her arms wrap around my waist.

I tangle my fingers in her hair with one hand and let my other hand lay under my head.

"Night Naya."

"Night love."

It was hard for me to sleep and then it made it harder to go back to sleep when I seen your face laying only inches away from mine, with your nose all scrunched up in the pillow. I wanted to slide the hair falling in your face behind your ear but I didn't want to wake you.

Like you knew what I was thinking you slid closer to me nuzzling you face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around you and kissed your head.

"I love you Naya, I really love you." I made sure it was just below a whisper so I wouldn't wake you.

I felt her nuzzle further into me and then her wet lips on my cold neck. "I love you too."

"I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

"I will why are you awake?"

"Just can't sleep."

I felt her pull her face from my neck. "Anything I can do?"

"Nope." I run my finger over the tip of her nose. "I just want to look at you. You know your a very cute sleeper."

"So are you." Naya laid her forehead against mine and intertwined our fingers under the blanket. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you fall asleep?"

"I'm sure."

"Lay on your stomach."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

I roll over on my stomach and then I feel Naya pull the blankets off me.

Her cold hands travel to my thighs rubbing up and down, then I feel her hands pull up on my shirt, I help her pull it over my head and throw it to the floor.

I felt her throw her leg over my body and then straddle my ass. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax, you've been tense since you got here." You leaned over grabbing something from your nightstand. You clip my hair up, leaving my neck exposed. "This is going to be cold."

Cold oil poured all over my back and you began working it around rubbing up and down my sides, up my neck.

"How does that feel H?"

"Amazing."

Your hands run under my body kneading my boobs, I let out a small moan and that only makes you play with them harder causing me to let out a louder moan.

Your hands run over my shoulders and down my arms. "You getting tired?"

"A little." I roll over under you and pull you down on me. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." You give me a quick kiss and then lay your head in the crook of my neck. "Night H."

"Night Nay."

When I looked up you were nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the nightstand with a small flower.

_H- Di and I are in the kitchen when you feel like getting up come join us. Love you._

I find my shirt and I grab a pair of shorts, throw it all on and walk to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head." Naya smiles at me. "Sit down and I'll get you coffee."

I nod and take your seat. "Hi Di."

"Morning Heather."

"Where am I suppose to sit?" Naya sets my coffee in front of me.

"In my lap." You take a seat on me and I rest my head on your back and wrap my arms around your waist.

"Your still tired aren't you?" You rub my arms on your waist. "You can go back to bed babe."

"I can't sleep."

"Are you worried about today?"

Of course, I was worried about today especially after the way Taylor reacted yesterday. "I'm fine, just act like I'm not here."

"Ok. So Di what were we talking about before?"

"You were avoiding my question about what you and Heather are."

"She's my-"

"By tonight she will be my girlfriend." I say kissing Naya's back.

"See Nay that wasn't hard, thank you Heather."

"That doesn't count she said to act like she wasn't here."

"Whatever Nay."

I feel Naya intertwine her fingers with my hand. "Remember when I use to cry because I didn't have this and it took me forever to learn not to get attached when she'd hold my hand before."

"I do, a lot of long nights. Extremely long nights. But look where your at now."

"I know I've never been happier. I got her."

I tighten my grip around her and kiss her back. I had no idea that before when I held her hand it was killing her inside or that she cried over me, it broke my heart thinking about it but now I promise to the world I'll do everything to make up for lost time.

"I'm going to get going Lea should be getting up soon and she asked me to go to the gym with her."

"You don't even work out."

"No but I can watch can't I?"

"You like Lea?"

"I don't know we will talk later."

"Bye."

As soon as Naya heard the door shut she turned around and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"What time do you want to go home?"

"Soon, I want to get this done and over with."


	5. Chapter 5

This is all made up!

I knew this was it as I put my hand on the doorknob. I flashed Naya a smile and waved goodbye. She was hesitant about leaving at first but I convinced her I'd be alright. Truth was that I was scared as hell to enter my house. I didn't know how Taylor would react, I'm sure he would never do anything but sometimes you just never know.

"Taylor?" I walk in quietly shutting the door. "Taylor?"

The house looked the same, nothing was missing or broken. Maybe he wasn't as torn up as I thought.

I walked in the bedroom and all his drawers were open and empty, his closet door was open and all the hangers were empty.

"I wanted to be gone before you got back."

I spin around and see a sad Taylor standing in front of me.

"Did you want to talk first?"

"What do you want to talk about Heather? You cheated on me, I know sometimes I can be a dick but you cheated on me." I could see that his voice was a lot calmer than it was yesterday and it made my anxiety level go down a bit.

"Taylor listen I know what I did was wrong but-"

"H there are no buts seriously, if this had been a one night stand with a random person I could have gotten over it. But what you and Naya share is more than that. I thought that when I moved here it would stop whatever attraction you have toward her but it didn't. I'm not going to stand in the way. Have her but know that I'll be waiting for you. Naya can't give you what I wanted to give you."

"I do not understand are you breaking up with me?"

"I am because I love you and I only hope one day I get another chance."

"Taylor I have to be honest, you're a perfect guy but you aren't my perfect guy. It would be unfair to make you wait for me when I love someone else. You deserve a girl who will love you and only you."

"I want that to be you."

I'm trying not to hurt Taylor but he is making it difficult I love Naya, why can't he see and understand that. "Taylor you will be the last man that I ever love. But you aren't the love of my life, I found my soul mate."

I watch Taylor take a seat on the bed like he needs to process what I'm saying. "I guess I'm just not understanding what you see in her. Yeah she's gorgeous but you're attracted to men Heather."

"When I look at her I don't see a woman. I see an amazing human being with a beautiful soul."

Taylor walks towards me grabbing my hands. "Heather you can do better than her."

"Don't say that, she's been my everything since the second I met her. You should just leave Taylor."

Taylor dropped my hands. "I'll give you a few months with her and I'll be back."

Taylor hands me his keys and grabs his last bag, then heads for the door. I give him a minute to leave and then I rush to lock the door.

A part of me wants Naya to come back and be with me but the other half needed to be alone. I decide it's best to just text her so she doesn't spend time worrying.

To Naya:  
Taylor is gone.

To Heather:  
Can I see you?

To Naya:  
Yes but I'm going to take a bath, just let yourself in.

To Heather:  
Ok see you soon.

I grabbed a few therapy candles placing them around the bathroom and then poured some bubbles in the tub. As soon as the water was warm I put my hair up, shut off the light and slide into the tub.

I let my eyes shut for awhile and I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the bathroom door opening.

Naya peaked her head. "Hey H, you mind if I come in?"

"You can come in." She looked stunning when she opened the door. A pair of black sweatpants, a white tank top and her cute glasses that she never wears.

Naya kneels down beside the tub. "Are you doing alright?"

"Ok, you want to get in with me?" I pull on her hand and she just looks at me. "Please get in, it's nice and warm."

"I don't know H."

"It's relaxing and I want to be next to you." I stick out my bottom lip.

"Don't give me your pouty face. I'll get in, I'll get in." She stands up slipping off her socks.

"I don't get a show? Strip for me baby." Naya giggles. I watch her pull her tank top off, unhook her bra letting her beautiful boobs free. Then she put her thumbs in her sweatpants slowly pulling them down. "Damn girl take them off." Naya laughs again. "She pulls off her satin panties and then slides in the tub in front of me.

I wrap my arms around her breast and pull her closer to me. I kiss the back of her ear. "I love you Naya."

"Does this all mean that-"

"You're my girlfriend? Yes it does." I kiss her shoulder. "I'm finally yours and you're finally mine." I kiss up her neck.

"Do I still get my date?"

"Of course baby." I suck on her the back of her neck leaving a little bruise. "Do you want to do a movie or dinner?"

"Let's do a movie, but can we just rent one and stay here?"

"If that's what you want. Tonight is all about you. We should get out and dry off. Then we can lay down and I can finish kissing your body."

"Don't you mean you can finish leaving marks?"

"Those too." I help Naya stand up and I get up. I grab the towel and wrap in around Naya, drying her off.

Naya walked to the mirror, when I finished drying her off, she looked at the marks I made on her neck, back and shoulders. "H did you really do all of this?"

"I think it looks nice." I kiss her cheek. "It's art."

"It looks like you beat me babe." Naya grabbed my hands wrapping them around her waist.

"I'm just claiming you." I kiss her temple. "I love you. Now go get your ass dressed and we can find a movie to watch." I slap her ass as she grabs her clothes from the floor. "Whoa, I think I want to keep this." I grab her bra from her and twirl it around my finger.

"Heather I need it."

"For what? I'm only going to take it off again and again and again. Plus I can't see how great your nipples are when you have a bra on."

"You win. I do have awesome nipples." Naya laughs.

"I love your cockiness."

"So if I have to go without a bra then you have to go without a shirt so I can see those abs."

I shake my head no and grab my sweats and a shirt. "I'm not going to lie this is kind of weird being here when Taylor was here only a few hours ago."

"You want to go to my place?" She wraps her arms around me tight.

"Would you mind?" I didn't think I'd feel this uncomfortable I'm my own house.

"Not at all, you can spend the night too, sleep in my bed next to me and I can hold you."

X

As soon as Naya got me into the house she grabbed my bag from my hand, setting it on the floor. "Let's get you some sleep baby."

"Nay will you please cuddle with me." Naya nods and leads me to her bedroom.

Naya walks toward the bed and sits me down. She puts her hand under my chin pulling my face up and giving me a slow sweet kiss. Naya lets her hand wonder down my body and tugs at my shirt. "Lets take this off and get you under the blankets."

Carefully she removed my shirt and pulled back the blankets letting me crawl in. "Naya will you please lay with me."

"Of course babe." I grabbed her hand and slide to the middle of the bed. Naya made herself comfortable and let me lay my head on her chest. "Heather Morris are you going to give me a kiss before you fall sleep."

I let a big smile over my face as I lift my head and give her a slow soft kiss on her lips. "Your lips taste-"

"Amazing, I know."

"I love you Nay." I kiss her lips again this time getting a little more playful. "I'm ready, I want you."

"You want me, tell me how bad? Better yet tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want to have sex with you."

"I need you to explain what you want done."

I slide my hand down Naya's abs and down to the top of her pants. I kiss her lips and slip my hand in, instantly I feel how wet she already is, I slowly insert a finger in her. I watch as she quick relaxes under my touch as I slowly thrust my finger and out. I nibble on her earlobe and whisper in her ear. "You've been waiting for me to fuck you all day haven't you or do I just always make you this wet."


End file.
